Something Happened In My Heart
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Chichi's runaway from her foster parents. But has this little adventure turn into a nightmare? Guest staring some of Fanfiction Authors! GCC Please read and review! It's been brought back from the dead! XD
1. Something Happened in my Heart

Chapter 1: Something happened in my heart Story: Something happened Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
*~ Something happened in my heart ~*  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. "Will I ever see you again?" a little girl asked. She turned and smiled at her. "I promise that I'll come home safely ok?" She took something out of her pocket. "Here this will remind you of me," she whispered putting it around the girl's neck. It shone in the light. "It's my mama's heart locket, if you keep it safe, it will keep you safe," she whispered to the little girl.  
  
The lady stood up and waved goodbye to the little girl, when she disappeared onto the plane the same words echoed in the little girl's ears:  
  
"I promise I'll come back.." she heard her say.  
  
"Mama.." the little girl cried.  
  
She never saw her mother again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Five years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The locket glistened in the light as she sighed. Her promise was broken.  
  
Now the girl was 15. Two people who took care of her and treated her kindly adopted her.  
  
After her mother disappeared, her ruthless father dumped at the orphanage when she was 10. She loved her foster parents but her biological mother was her favourite. She loved her mother deeply, before her mother left, she gave her a heart locket. There was a key to the heart locket but she had lost it when she bumped into someone.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She slowly walked down the street when her friend suddenly started shouting to her to come to her.  
  
"Chichi come! I got something to show you!" Ren chanted. Chichi started running to her friend. Chichi's other friends were there as well. Kei and Yuri were waving their hands around like maniacs.  
  
As Chichi was running she was about to turn a corner when..SMACK! Chichi collided into a brick wall and fell backwards. Well it wasn't a brick wall but it sure felt like one! Chichi had collided into a tall and handsome young man. He's hair waved up, and his deep eyes were like..  
  
"HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM??!!" Chichi screamed at the guy. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM?!" the guy frowned. Chichi walked off.  
  
"Jerk.." Chichi muttered under her breath. She reached Ren, Kei and Yuri.  
  
They all had love hearts in their eyes. "Kami..who was that?.." Kei said in a daydream. Yuri and Ren sighed.  
  
Chichi sweat dropped. "Just some jerk," Chichi sighed sweat dropping more.  
  
"WHAT?! No way!" Ren refused shaking her head. Yuri stepped forward.  
  
I now officially declare, that you are now, GUILTY!!!" Yuri nodded. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Your crazy! Your all CRAZY!" Chichi sighed. "Anyways what were you going to tell me?" Chichi asked. They all look at eachother. Then they look at Ren.  
  
"What?" Ren stares back at them. They still stare at her.  
  
Chichi nods. "Ok we were going to say.." Ren pondered for a moment. "Um.. I forgot!" Everyone falls anime style with a huge sweat drop.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Chichi sighed.  
  
"Chichi are you in here?" Her foster parents asked as they opened the door to her room.  
  
"Come in," Chichi smiled weakly. Her foster parents smiled back.  
  
"Chichi we've got to talk..." They started and sighed.  
  
"About what?" Chichi asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Chichi screamed jumping off of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because we didn't want to see you hurt.. we wanted to see you happy.." they sighed.  
  
"NO! I was never happy with you! NEVER!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs. Her foster parents slowly walked out of her room.  
  
Chichi sat back down on her bed and started rocking on the bed. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "WHY? Why Kami?" she whispered.  
  
Chichi made a decision. And her decision was to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi had to runaway. She ran all the way to Kei's house, which was the closest.  
  
Her decision was final.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After begging to Kei so many times, Kei finally asked her mother if she could have a drive.  
  
And they did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Chichi and her friends were driving and it was getting a bit dark. So Ren decided to turn on the radio. And a familiar song began to play.  
  
Oh where, oh can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave...this world.  
  
The car was going pretty slow and the song was so refreshing...  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car...  
Kei's dad's car was pretty good..  
  
We hadn't driven very far, There in the road, up straight ahead, A car was stalled, the engine was dead,  
  
"OH CRAP!! The engines dead!" Kei screamed as she stared at the car a few metres ahead.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right, I'll never forget that sound that night, The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass, The painful scream that I heard last.  
  
The car crashed into a nearby tree and Chichi came rolling out of the car. She was in pain. She tried to yell to her friends if they were alright, but she was in to much pain. First her foster told her that her mother was dead when the aeroplane crashed. Now the pain of a car crash. Chichi could barely breathe but the radio continued to play.  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me, She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down, There were people standing all around, Something warm rollin' through my eyes, But somehow I found my baby that night..  
  
Chichi slowly began to stir. She woke up a little. And saw someone she hadn't seen in along time.  
  
"Goku?.." Chichi winced.  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said..  
  
Goku gently lifted her head up. "Shh! Rest Chichi, rest..." Chichi coughed and said:  
  
"Hold me darlin' just for a little while," I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss, I found the love, I knew I had missed..  
  
Goku stared hard at Chichi. "Chichi?" He slowly rocked her back and forth.  
  
But now she's gone, even though I held her tight, I lost my love, my life that night.  
  
Goku cried out in pain. A close friend lost...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEY THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!!! Ok please review now and I will continue this story!  
  
Love ya! Chibi_Chichan 


	2. A test for wings? Uhoh!

Chapter 2: A test for a pair of wings? Oh no! Story: Something happened in my heart Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
AN: YAY! 8 reviews! So good!!! Ok thankyou to all those who reviewed!  
  
Chichi4Goku: You really think it's a cute? Like thanks!!!  
  
Chi-chi: MAN! You've reviewed ALMOST all of my stories! *starts to cry* Thankyou so much! And yes the story shall continue!  
  
Mystic: ? I'm confused with your review too....????????? Ok thanks for your review!  
  
NISAA_sd: Gee, you were sad and MAD at me?! *sniff* *sniff* Ok thankyou!  
  
Goku's Daughter: OH MY KAMI?! DO I HAVE THE SAME TITLE AS YOU?!?!?!?! ;) Hehehe.... I never knew that! Thankyou!  
  
Mistress-rayne: Hahaha! Thankyou for your review too!  
  
Someone who doesn't want to tell her name: Thanks for your review but what is your name?  
  
Chi-chi: Thanks. Are you confused? The song is 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam. It's a really sad song. Plus... I'm sorry to say this but.. I CAN'T BRING HER BACK!!! Gomen-nasai! ~_^ Read the story and you'll start to get what my evil plan is!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Chichi asked standing up and slowly opening her eyes. Chichi blinked. She saw she was standing on fluffy clouds and it looked heavenly to her. And she also saw....  
  
"Angels?!" Chichi sweat dropped. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her leg! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi screamed trying to shake off the person.  
  
"Hey man! Don't have to shake so hard!" a voice said. Chichi stopped shaking her foot and looked down. It was Ren.  
  
"Damn! You don't have to scare me like that!" Chichi sighed sweat dropping. Ren stared around. Chichi did too.  
  
"Hey ya know where Kei and Yu-" Ren began but was interrupted by a loud screaming. Chichi and Ren turned around and found their answer.  
  
"Let go! I said LET GO!!!! DAMMIT!!!! Stop BITING ME!!!! Damn you!!!!" Kei was screaming trying to pry a boys hand off of her lollipop. "DAMIT LET GO ALREADY!!! The angel gave it to me! Now let go!" Kei screamed acting childish. Yuri shook her head sweat dropping.  
  
"Gees Kei, his a little kid let HIM have it," Yuri sighed trying to pull Kei away before she would start to bash the boy up.  
  
"Hey you two!" a familiar voice called. Kei and the boy stopped arguing and just in time to see who said it. There stood a girl around Chichi's age. She had a long dress that flowed at the bottom and she had wings. Her light brown hair seemed to blow, for there was no wind at all. And a heavenly light shone on her.  
  
"Wow.." Ren and Chichi said with their jaws almost hitting the clouds. She walked up to Kei and the boy.  
  
"Now Joseph don't snatch other peoples lollipops," She smiled sweetly as heavenly music played around her. Joseph just nodded, and gaped at how the dress showed all of her curves.  
  
As Joseph walked away Kei stuck her tongue out at him. "Kei!" Yuri sweat dropped smacking her head.  
  
"What?" Kei asked grinning. The girl shook her head. Then Ren ran up to the girl and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Gees! I never thought I never see you again! Rina you look so cool!" Ren grinned laughing.  
  
Rina smiled but then her smile turned into a frown. "Well if you want your wings... Your test starts now," she said.  
  
They all sweat dropped except for Rina. "What test?" Chichi asked.  
  
"This!" Rina said clicking her fingers and then everything went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were all back on Earth again but they were at a park. They were near the swings and they saw Goku and a girl arguing. They moved closer and found out that no one could see them. So they moved closer to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"..I saw you all over her on the news!" the girl screamed.  
  
"No I wasn't!" Goku hesitated back. The girl stomped her foot.  
  
"Don't lie to me Son Goku! I saw you on the news and they called it 'A touching moment'! Damn you!" the girl screeched. Goku shook his head.  
  
"She was just a friend Katrina, plus she got knocked out so I decided to help her and.." Goku said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"KISS HER?! Fuck... is that helping her?! Huh?! Oh yeah and she's just a friend! Well tell your little whore friend to fuck off!!" she screamed and gave Goku a slap in the face. Chichi then just realised that Katrina was talking about her!  
  
Kei got really mad when Chichi told them this.  
  
"That's it!" Kei yelled getting on the swings and started to swing. Katrina and Goku were too busy arguing that they didn't notice that nothing was swinging on the swing.  
  
Yuri saw the evil grin on Kei's face. "Uh-oh you guys she's up to no good!" Yuri sweat dropped. Ren figured out what she was about to do.  
  
"Man, how evil can you get," Ren shook her head. Smack! Kei kicked Katrina in the back when she got close enough. Katrina went flying and hit the ground face first.  
  
Kei quickly jumped off of the swings laughing her head off. Goku ran over to Katrina and picked her up. "Gees, are you ok?"  
  
Katrina glared at him. "Do you think I am?!" Katrina yelled. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Kei you didn't have to do that," Chichi sighed. "I mean if you want your wings we have to complete the test." Kei sweat dropped.  
  
"What kind of test?" Kei asked. Everyone stared at eachother. Than they looked at Ren again.  
  
"WHY DO YOU GUYS AWAYS HAVE TO STARE AT ME FOR??!!" Ren screamed. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"And you're supposed to be an angel?" Yuri sweat dropped. Ren glared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Another chapter done! Ok please review and I will continue doing the long chappies!  
  
Love ya! Chibi_Chichan ~_^ 


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

Story: Something Happened In My Heart  
  
Chapter Three: An Unexpected Arrival  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallz, SailorMoon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Cardcaptors, or any other anime I would love to own! I could even say this- "I OWN EVERY SINGLE ANIME YOU CAN NAME" and still no-one will believe me or everyone will know that I don't own every single anime. *sigh*  
  
A/N: Hey all you readers out there please don't be so harsh on this story but do tell me what I should fix up and what I shouldn't. If you get bored with a certain argument and get mad at me for not getting on with the story well there should be a reason why I put the argument there, and it is usually because it is all apart of the plan! ^-^ Yes that is right the plan! Anyways I really should shut up! Enjoy the story please!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kei skipped around happily kicking people, tripping them over, anything you could name that could hurt people. Ren tried to stop her unsuccessfully before she finally gave up and decided to join her in hurting people. Yuri sighed shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know how they became angels." Yuri said.  
  
"You are telling me!" Chichi said sweating. They had gotten a letter that told them that there were rules about staying on Earth when you were an invisible angel. Kei and Ren went and did the complete opposite of what the letter had told them. Chichi sighed. She wondered what was happening to Goku right now. If he was alright or if he got hurt or something.  
  
"Hey Chi!!" Kei said waving a hand in front of Chichi's face.  
  
"Huh?" Chichi said.  
  
"Look, it's Goku!!!" Kei said pointing to a man getting into a car and driving.  
  
"Let's follow him!!!" Ren said rushing forward only to be stopped by Yuri.  
  
"No way. You're just going to cause more trouble." Yuri said. Ren stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I wouldn't! I'm too angelic to do such a thing!!!" she protested. Yuri rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Yes I'm sure she is." said a soft voice.  
  
"Huh? Rina?!" Everyone said looking up into the sky and seeing a floating angel.  
  
"Hello there." Rina replied.  
  
*~*  
  
Uh.......I just got writers block right there!!!!!! ^^;;; Damn! Heh......I know I suck eh? Well please review!!!!!! And I might update!!! Please review!!! Please???? Oh yeah and if you think I should add another author than tell me!!!!!!  
  
^.~* Love ya lots! Chibi-Chichan 


End file.
